fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanloid Wiki:Policy/Manual of Style
Style Writing style * VOCALOID is a trademarked property and is held by YAMAHA Corporations. The VOCALOID software is distributed worldwide thus this Wiki will accept many languages. ** But be aware that this is an English speaking Wiki. * Internet slang (netspeak) shall not be used when it comes to writing comprehensive articles. ** While the fandom is known for adopting netspeak, this should be done as reference while on the Wiki. ** If this involves specifically named subjects by the character's creator themselves then the Wiki will adhere to it. * Articles will commonly be written in present-tense, given that this is an archival Wiki. ** Past-tense will only be used when a subject, such as character or storyline, allows for it. * Grammar, Punctuation, and proper Capitalization is to be expected. WikiText style * This Wiki has its own of namespace, it is: Fanon:. ** A pipeline can be used when required, so Fanon:Story's title will become Story's title upon saving an edit. * Things like VOCALOID and Vocaloid are pointless, only VOCALOID should be used. ** This also applies to links written to denote a plural: don't write the link as VOCALOIDS; instead use VOCALOIDs. Article titling Unless normally written with different capitalization or the article follows one of the other standards below article titles use Title Case, otherwise known as Book Case where all words except unimportant ones such as "the", "in", "of", etc... are Capitalized (e.g. Manual of Style) * Names are not stored in biographical format, but in normal English / Romanization. e.g. Hatsune Miku. * With the exception of improper names(Superhero style if you wish to call it so), "The" is not part of a name, so The Fanloid Sisters article is Fanloid Sisters not "The Fanloid Sisters". The only exception for this is for official names that are not proper names. * Yearly events such as holidays, anniversaries, and balls are suffixed with the year. See Months category for the listings. Upkeep Merging and moving pages Reasons for merging a page or content: * There are two or more pages on exactly the same subject. * There are two or more pages on related subjects that have a large overlap. * If a page is very short and cannot or should not be expanded terribly much, it often makes sense to merge it with a page on a broader topic. * If a short article requires the background material or context from a broader article in order for readers to understand it. Reasons for redirecting a page: * Abbreviations, Misspellings, Accents, Related words * Other spellings, capitalization, other punctuation * Other names, pseudonyms, nicknames, and synonyms * Plurals, tenses, etc * Redirect a page by using this code, #REDIRECTArticle_title Citing sources Reasons for citing sources on a page: * To ensure that the content of articles is credible and can be checked by any reader or editor. * To enhance the overall credibility and authoritative character of the Wiki. * To reduce the likelihood of editorial disputes, or to resolve any that arise. * To credit a source for providing useful information and to avoid claims of plagiarism. * To provide more information or further reading. When referencing a source use the following title name . And when there is a factual dispute use after the relevant passage. General standards Point of View problems Articles on Fanloid Wiki should always be neutral. Sometimes there might be controversial topics or events that the source may be biased. If you see a biased article and you think that may be bias put the Category:POV tag at the bottom of the article. There should always be two points of available on the subject, meaning don't be a hypocrite. Ways to stay Neutral # Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. # Support your article with actual facts. # Use a reliable source. Ways to detect Bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. # The article only provides one point of view. # Facts come from the source may be biased. # Is the article lack diversity? # Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. # Gather facts from other perspectives or another points of view. # Make sure your sources are not biased. # Support your facts with valid sources. # Never use user comments. # Make sure your facts deal with the article. Category:Fanloid Wiki Manual of Style